sistersgrimmfandomcom-20200213-history
The Problem Child
The Problem Child is the third book in the Sisters Grimm series written by Michael Buckley. In book three of the series, Sabrina and Daphne Grimm tackle their most important mystery: Who kidnapped their parents more than a year ago? Sabrina enters the hideout of the Scarlet Hand, the sinister group of Everafters who are keeping her parents prisoner. She has a chance to rescue her mom and dad but is foiled by the most famous fairy-tale character in the world. With the help of her little sister (who might be tougher than Sabrina realizes) and a long-lost relative, Sabrina finds a powerful weapon for fighting her enemies, and discovers that magic has a high price. Blurb A Grimm family reunion For Sabrina and Daphne Grimm, the latest in a long-line of fairy-tale detectives, there is one mystery they want to solve more than all the others: Who kidnapped their parents more than a year ago? Sabrina enters the hideout of the Scarlet Hand, the sinister group of Everafters who are keeping her parents prisoner. She has a chance to rescue her mom and dad, but is foiled b the most famous fairy-tale character in the world. How can a human child defeat a magic one? With the help of her little sister (who might be tougher than Sabrina realises) and a long-lost relative, Sabirna finds a powerful weapon for defeating her enemies, and discovers that magic as a high price. Fairytale Characters *Red Riding Hood *The Little Mermaid *Baba Yaga *The Blue Fairy *Snow White *Prince Charming *The Queen of Hearts Dedication "For the kids, Dominic, Kierra, Kiah, Tulia, Siena, and Dan-Dan" Acknowledgments "What can I say to my editor, Susan Van Metre, other than "Bless you?" You made my dream come true and you whipped that dream into shape for others to share. Everyone at Amulet Books was just wonderful, most notably Andrea Colvin and Jason Wells. I'd also like to thank my wife and literary agent, Alison Fargis of The Stonesong Press, for being my insperation in words and in life. Thanks to Joseph Deasy, whose support, editing, and brainstorming have been the backbone of these stories. Thanks to my personal cheerleaders, Molly Choi and Maureen Falvey, and to Kevin Houser, Christopher Andreoli, and Sherrine Jones Sontag for their incredible generosity toward me in collage. I'd also like to thank the Brothers Grimm, Andrew Lang, Hans Christian Anderson, L. Frank Baum, Rudyard Kipling, and the countless other from whom I have generously borrowed; and of couse to Daisy, who now, unfortunately, is going to get that bath I've been threatening for some time." Plot *Under Construction* The Problem Child Gallery The Problem Child.jpg|Front Cover Book 3 The Problem Child Paperback.jpeg|Paperback Sabrina and the walrus fairy-boy.jpg|A high speed chase leads to an unexpected metamorphosis Captain Doodieface.jpg|Captain Doodieface is born when Sabrina awakes from her coma An unexpected arrival.jpg|An unexpected visitor throws a spanner in the works.. Rip Van Winkle's cab.jpg|Rip Van Winkle's probably not the man you want to drive you around town Coffee and a bit of Red.png|Uncle Jake introduces Sabrina to coffee.. and the manic mind of Red. Fireworks and Chimpanzees.jpg|Fireworks occur when something strange happens between Puck and Sabrina Anthony lends a fin.jpg|A fishy Everafter lends a fin The Not-so-little-Mermaid.jpg|The Little Mermaid may not as little as she thinks 3.9.jpg|Baba Yaga pursues the Grimms in the Chicken House 3.10.jpeg|Sabrina fixes the Vorpal Blade 3.11.jpg|Red rides the Jabberwocky 3.12.jpeg|Uncle Jake slays the Jabberwocky with the Vorpal Blade 3.13.jpeg|Canis cradles an injured Puck Chapter Header Gallery 3.1 Header.PNG|Chapter 1 3.2 Header.PNG|Chapter 2 3.3 Header.PNG|Chapter 3 3.4.PNG|Chapter 4 3.5 Header.PNG|Chapter 5 3.6 Header.PNG|Chapter 6 3.7 Header.png|Chapter 7 Cruel Crustacean.png|Chapter 8 3.9 Header.png|Chapter 9 3.10 Header.png|Chapter 10 3.11 Header.png|Chapter 11 10th Anniversary Edition Sistersgrimm 3 pb.jpg|Cover Book Sources (Sourced from Wikia) Below is a list of links to other sites that sell new and used books, and may also have further information about books you are looking for: *Amazon.com *Amazon.de *Amazon.fr *Amazon.co.uk *AddALL *Barnes & Noble *Google Book Search Category:Real-world Category:Books Category:Michael Buckley Books